


Con otros ojos

by NoRegrets104



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegrets104/pseuds/NoRegrets104
Summary: Marcy Brewer siempre ha pensado que conocía a su hijo. No es hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Patrick cuando se da cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, y de lo mucho que ha estado a punto de perder.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Con otros ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Situado tras el 5x11 así que spoilers desde ese capítulo hasta el 5x14, con breves menciones al partido de baseball.

_"David es mi novio. Nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida"_

Durante el viaje en coche de vuelta Marcy no puede evitar escuchar esas palabras de Patrick una y otra vez en su cabeza. Mira a Clint, concentrado en la carretera, aunque llevan tantos años juntos que nota en la tensión de su mandíbula, en cómo no deja de mirarla de reojo sin atreverse a decir nada, que por la cabeza de su marido pasan ideas parecidas. 

Se pregunta si se habrían dado cuenta sin que Johnny Rose les dijera nada. Si habrían sabido ver la relación entre Patrick y David sin que sin quererlo, las palabras de su consuegro sacaran del armario a su hijo. Y si David no les hubiera invitado al cumpleaños sorpresa de Patrick...

Se estremece, pestañeando para no llorar. Quiere pensar que Patrick les habría acabado diciendo la verdad a su propio ritmo, pero que su propio hijo haya tenido tanto miedo de contarles los cambios en su vida durante meses...

Se sigue preguntando qué han hecho mal. Y cómo no se han dado cuenta mucho antes que Patrick cada vez se estaba convirtiendo en una sombra de sí mismo. Cierra los ojos, pensando en la noche que lo precipitó todo. 

Patrick les manda un mensaje para avisarlos que Rachel y él irán a cenar a su casa. Que tienen buenas noticias. Así que Marcy prepara sus platos preferidos, poniendo la mesa con esmero, sin dejar de sonreír. Está convencida de que esta vez es la definitiva, de que Patrick por fin ha decidido dar el paso. Se pregunta si comprarán una casa cerca de la suya, si podrán comer los cuatro juntos cada domingo, si en unos años más la familia crecerá y podrán ver a sus nietos jugando en el jardín...

\- Marcy cariño, ya están aquí. 

Clint le guiña el ojo, tan emocionado como ella. Le dan un abrazo a su hijo antes de saludar a Rachel, y Marcy nota la tensión en el cuerpo de Patrick. Pobrecillo, debe estar nervioso, es un gran paso.

Es Rachel la que no puede esperar a la cena, enseñándoles el anillo en cuanto ambos se quitan los abrigos. 

\- ¡Vamos a casarnos!

\- ¡Felicidades! Ya era hora, hijo. Pensábamos que no te decidirías nunca. - Clint le sonríe a Patrick, su tono de voz es divertido, tomándole el pelo a su hijo, pero Marcy no ha dejado de observarlo desde que han entrado, y nota cómo Patrick da un respingo cuando lo oye. 

\- Pasad, serviré la cena. Tengo champán enfriándose. - Marcy no puede seguir allí, no puede evitar notar cómo la sonrisa de Patrick no le llega a los ojos. Se dice a sí misma que son los nervios propios de cualquier novio, que lleva demasiadas semanas trabajando horas extras sin duda para ahorrar para la boda. Se esconde en la cocina, preparándolo todo, feliz porque parece que por fin Patrick ha tomado una decisión, pero algo en ella sabe que pasa algo. 

\- ¿Mamá? Papá está enseñándole a Rachel las fotos de vuestra boda, para ayudarla a coger ideas. - Todo en el tono y en la expresión de Patrick son los que pueden esperarse de un hombre enamorado. Le habla con ligereza, bromeando, pero cuando Marcy le pasa las copas, nota cómo le tiemblan las manos a su hijo. 

\- Patrick... - No sabe cómo hacerlo. Le conoce, y sabe que si le expresa dudas, Patrick se cerrará en banda. Se pregunta por enésima vez si es algo que han hecho, si Patrick les mira y piensa en una lista de _Cosas que hacer antes de los treinta_. Como si se tratara de un examen que debe aprobar para ser el hijo perfecto. - Pásame las patatas. 

Durante la cena Rachel no puede dejar de hablar de todos los planes que ha hecho. De cómo quiere que sea el evento, desde las flores que pueden usar como decoración, hasta si usarán mesas redondas o alargadas, hasta dónde quiere comprarse el vestido. 

Y contra más habla Rachel, más se encoge Patrick, apretando los cubiertos con fuerza, sin perder la sonrisa, pero sin dar ni una sola opinión propia. Clint parece haberse dado cuenta también, porque le aprieta el brazo a Patrick, ignorando cómo su hijo se estremece, hablándole con el mismo cuidado que Marcy. 

\- ¿Habéis pensado en una fecha?

Patrick se encoge de hombros, masticando despacio antes de responder. 

\- No. 

\- Lo antes posible. - Esta vez la sonrisa de Rachel es un poco forzada, y Marcy sabe que está pensando en todas las veces que Patrick y ella han cortado. Se pregunta si también se habrá dado cuenta que Patrick parece estar viviendo en tiempo de descuento. 

\- No hay que precipitarse, las bodas llevan tiempo. - Marcy mira a su hijo al decirlo, sonriéndole. Quiere demostrarle que estarán ahí para lo que necesite. Patrick asiente, relajándose un poco, hasta que las siguientes palabras de Clint hacen que su rostro pierda el poco color que tenía. 

\- ¡Y luego tendréis que buscar una casa más grande, porque nunca se sabe lo que os deparará el futuro!

Marcy sabe, en un coche de vuelta de Schitt's Creek, que Patrick llegó a su límite en esa cena, que por fin se dio cuenta que si seguía por ese camino, iba a ahogarse. Da gracias al cielo porque Patrick tuviera el valor suficiente para marcharse y luchar por su futuro. Para ponerse por fin por delante de todo lo demás. 

La mañana siguiente a esa cena, el único aviso que tuvieron fue un mensaje de Patrick. 

**Necesito pensar. Os llamaré cuando esté instalado. Lo siento**. 

Un par de semanas después reciben otro mensaje, diciéndoles que vive en Schitt's Creek. Que ha alquilado una habitación y trabaja para un tal Ray. Que les llamará cuando no esté tan ocupado. 

No vuelven a hablar con Patrick más que a través de mensajes de texto hasta que su hijo les llama, semanas después, hablándoles de Rose Apothecary. 

\- David cree que si hacemos una inauguración más pequeña será mejor para que el boca a boca crezca. Aunque parece que va a acabar viniendo todo el pueblo, deberíais verle la cara cada vez que alguien que no estaba en la lista nos dice que va a venir. - Marcy no puede verle pero nota la sonrisa en su voz, y se le estrecha el corazón. Poco después de su huida creía que Patrick acabaría volviendo, haciendo las paces de nuevo con Rachel, pero le nota en la voz que Patrick no piensa en lo que ha dejado atrás. 

No le pregunta por qué no les ha invitado si por lo que le ha contado de David, él sí que ha invitado a su familia, pero no quiere romper la frágil tregua que se ha instalado entre ellos, así que le felicita, pidiéndole fotos de la fiesta y de la tienda antes de desearle suerte. 

Hablan de vez en cuando con David cuando llaman directamente a la tienda y Patrick está fuera o no contesta a sus mensajes. Se pregunta cómo no se dio cuenta que el tono amable de David era mucho más que el tono de un socio. Que para él, estaba hablando con los padres de su novio, no con unos desconocidos que no saben ya nada del Patrick real. 

Desde la fiesta de cumpleaños Patrick empieza a llamarles cada domingo. Les cuenta cómo va la tienda, qué restaurantes nuevos han descubierto David y él, incluso que está ensayando para participar en Cabaret. 

\- Hace unas semanas David jugó con nosotros a baseball. Deberíais haberlo visto, ¡ganamos gracias a él! - Esta vez Marcy tiene el manos libres puesto y Clint ríe, sin duda imaginando a David Rose con un bate en las manos. Marcy tiene miedo que Patrick se ofenda, pero su hijo ríe con él. 

\- Lo sé, estoy tan sorprendido como vosotros. 

Oyen algo parecido a _¿Perdona?_ con tono sarcástico de fondo, y Patrick vuelve a reír. 

\- Ha llegado el amor de mi vida. Hablamos luego. 

Sabe, por su tono, que la frase va más dirigida a David que a ellos, pero aún así sonríe, cogiendo de la mano a Clint, intentando no llorar. Esta vez sí que parece sincero. Aún no se atreve a relajarse del todo, demasiados años creyendo en la fachada que Patrick construyó a su alrededor la hacen temer, pero poco a poco, empieza a confiar en que Patrick ha encontrado su lugar. 

La videollamada les pilla por sorpresa, ya han cenado y estaban preparándose para irse a dormir, pero es Patrick, que pasó de los mensajes de texto a llamadas tensas, a llamadas más y más largas y relajadas, así que cree que la videollamada es un paso más en la dirección correcta.

Cuando responde, Clint y ella apretándose en el sofá para aparecer los dos en la pantalla, ven que Patrick y David han hecho algo parecido, tan juntos que parece que estén uno encima del otro. Antes de que les dé tiempo de preguntarles qué sucede, David les enseña la mano, con cuatro anillos dorados.

\- Oh, chicos. - Marcy se tapa la boca con la mano, incapaz de contener su sonrisa, viendo entre lágrimas cómo Patrick le da un beso en la mejilla a David antes de volver a mirar a la cámara. 

\- ¡Nos hemos prometido! - David asiente, pero no deja de pestañear y tiene los ojos rojos, Marcy apuesta a que ha llorado cuando Patrick se le ha declarado. 

\- ¡Felicidades hijo!

Esta vez cuando ambos les dan la enhorabuena, la sonrisa de Patrick sí que le llega a los ojos. 

\- Queríamos decíroslo antes que a nadie. 

\- Mi madre nos mataría si empañamos el estreno de Cabaret y le quitamos protagonismo. - Patrick resopla pero no le contradice. 

\- Así que en cuanto acaben las representaciones queremos empezar con la organización. Cuando tengamos la fecha fijada os llamaré, aunque haremos invitaciones también, David quiere una boda por todo lo alto. 

\- ¡Perdona! Uno no se casa cada día, no pretenderás que lo hagamos de cualquier manera. Sería _incorrecto_. 

Esta vez, cuando Patrick ríe, poniendo los ojos en blanco, fingiendo que no le preocupa lo más mínimo cómo y cuándo sea la boda, Marcy sabe que es por los motivos adecuados. No porque esté haciéndolo para cumplir unas expectativas, ni porque es lo correcto o lo que toca, sino porque quiere tanto a David que le da lo mismo todo mientras acaben casándose. 

Por fin, el nudo que Marcy tenía en la garganta se deshace, y les sonríe, impaciente por seguir siendo testigo de toda la felicidad que Patrick se merece. 


End file.
